To End the Night
by RosieG
Summary: I wrote this on a whim, when attacked by a remarkably evil plot bunny. I nearly cried writing it. It all started when I realized it was completely possible that J.K. might kill Harry off...


AN: This is rather sad. I hope this will never happen, but it's a possibility, especially since J.K. is completely unpredictable.

Disclaimer. Nothing connected to Harry Potter belongs to me. 

The fighting was at its pique. All around Hogwarts in every direction a furious battle was taking place. Twenty five years of fear, of insecurity, had finally culminated to this. It wasn't simply another battle. The wizards were fighting for their right to live. To exist.  
Yet it seemed it was no use. The numbers of the Dark were abnormal. No matter how many were killed they just seemed to keep coming, as if by some twisted, disgusting magic. Everywhere, Wizards of the Light were falling, crying out in anguish. The air was thick with the sounds of people screaming for help, friends, family... The ground was red with blood and tears.  
In the center, where the fighting was fiercest, stood some of the greatest wizards and witches the world would ever know, future, past and present.  
Ron and Hermione stood side by side, both injured badly, but neither willing to leave the other behind. Both supporting each other, flinging curses in every direction.  
Charlie Weasley fought fiercely, killing anyone who came within a meter of him, a dragon whistle hanging about his neck, which he used to instruct a dragon in the air, ordering it to sweep low among those of the dark, breathing black fire which left nothing in its wake but ash.  
Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the best of friends, stood together with Arthur Weasley, battling furiously to keep evil and harm away from those they loved and held dear.  
Fred and George ran about frantically, cursing as they went, but also throwing some of the more severe Wheezes at the enemy.  
Percy Weasley had left a few moments before, dragging a bleeding Bill towards the castle, hoping to reach the interior in time. No one knew if they'd make it.  
And in the very middle were Ginny and Harry, back to back, not wanting to give any of the Death Eaters a way to harm the other. Dumbledore lay dead at Harry's feet, having been killed minutes before. Tears streamed, unchecked, down Harry's face. The rage of battles could not cover up the pain he felt at having lost his mentor. Someone he'd thought of a as a grandfather.  
The Dark came at them from every side, and again, Harry felt an unbearable sense of fear well up inside him for Ginny. He'd argued with her desperately to go back to the Burrow. Not to join the fighting. But she'd been as stubborn as ever. Ginny wouldn't ever leave Harry, even if it cost her her life. Harry was terrified it might.  
Something else nagged at him as he stunned a Death Eater to his right. A memory came, unbidden to his mind of a night a few days back. Hermione, Ron and he had sat in the library late into the night, researching spells that would help them in the final battle. They'd been searching through some old books of prophecies, most in languages he'd never heard of, dictionaries piled up all around them.  
It had been nearly midnight when Hermione found something.  
_"Look at this,"_ she'd said.  
Harry and Ron had scuttled closer to take a look. The prophecy had been written in English, thankfully and Harry read:  
_"Heed now my words,  
Though slight they seem,  
When world is dark,  
With times of need,  
In love will light  
Be brought forth true,  
In death will life  
be found anew.  
When fear and grief  
Lay plague to all,  
The weak grow strong,  
The great will fall,  
And in the midst,  
strikes true the light,  
Though flame burn out  
To end the night."_  
Harry had looked up in confusion.  
_"It sounds about right, but what do you think it means?"_ he'd asked.   
Hermione could only shake her head. _"I wish I knew, Harry..."_  
  
The words of the prophecy echoed in his mind, bidding him pay attention. But he couldn't. A spell flew past him, grazing his arm and he felt a sharp burning pain in his shoulder. He ignored it and knocked out the Death Eater who'd cursed him.  
It was then that everything suddenly fell quiet. It came like a wave, starting on the boundaries of the fighting, and working its way inward, like a whisper of death. Harry felt himself shudder in fear. Ginny was shaking uncontrollably at his back. The Death Eaters had suddenly stopped fighting. The Light would have fought back, but every individual was suddenly gripped with debilitating fear, rendering him useless for the time being. The crowds parted and from afar, Harry could see a dark figure, swathed in shadow, walking forward. Something was writhing at his feet and Harry felt cold fear grip his heart when he realized it was a group of about twenty black snakes, leading their master.  
The shadows parted at last to reveal Voldemort's waxy white skin. His blood red eyes, his sickening no-lipped smile.  
And then, Harry's scar exploded in pain. He fell to his knees, the pain unlike ever before, his forehead searing in fire, his head about to split in two. He heard someone cry out his name and through the pain, felt small hands gripping his shoulders. He was blinded by pain, white fire dancing before his eyes.  
Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Ginny was at his side, giving little sobs as he panted for breath. He became suddenly aware of black robes swishing in front of him. He turned his head slowly upward. Voldemort.  
He laughed. A sound that sent chills down Harry's spine. "I see you have come to your senses. I always knew you would bow before me!"  
Harry's face contorted in anger. He slowly took Ginny's hand, steadying himself with her help as he slowly got to his feet, his legs shaking with effort. He had to lean on Ginny for support.  
His voice was soft and deadly when he spoke. "You're delusional. I would never bow to you. I _will_ kill you today. This ends, now."  
Voldemort chuckled evilly. "Oh? So sure of yourself Harry Potter? I don't know if you've had enough chance to admire my new power. Your blood three years ago came in very useful."  
Harry was confused. What did he mean?  
Voldemort raised his hand abruptly, and the pain again shot through Harry. He must have screamed, but he couldn't hear. He was sure he'd gone deaf.   
When it was over, he was still standing, but only because Ginny was nearly carrying him. He barely had strength to lift his head.  
Voldemort was smiling. "Ah, yes. I control your pain now, Harry." Harry's eyes widened in fear. "I can make it as bad as I want. Bad enough even, to kill you."  
Ginny suddenly spoke out. Her voice was shaky but held determination.  
"You monster," she began in a whisper, but her voice rose passionately as she continued, "You're despicable! You're whole life you've done nothing but cause pain and grief. I saw what you once were, Tom Marvolo Riddle!" She emphasized every syllable of his name. Voldemort's face contorted in fury.  
"Silence!" he screeched, but Ginny wouldn't stop.  
"I saw what you were! A poor little boy, an orphan, all alone. You could have become someone worthwhile! Instead, you're a disgrace to wizards! You're a pathetic excuse for a human being!" She spit at Voldemort's feet. She was shaking again, though this time with fury.   
Harry though, trembled in fear as he watched Voldemort pull out his wand, his eyes ablaze with hate.  
"You foolish little idiot. Very well, I'll give you what you're asking for. Aveda Kedavra!"  
"NO!" Harry shouted, pushing Ginny out of the way, falling with her. The spell missed the both of them by inches, and with that, the battle suddenly began again, full-force, with renewed fury on both sides.  
"Ginny, are you all right?" Harry asked, standing quickly and pulling her up as well. He felt new strength coursing through him as well.  
"Yes," she said in relief, "I'm fine."  
"Good," Harry exclaimed, and then unexpectedly pushed her out of the way with all the force he could muster.  
"No!" she cried, as she was swept away in the battle, leaving Harry alone with Voldemort. She couldn't get to him.  
"Now it's just you and me," he said, turning to Voldemort, pulling out an extra wand from his pocket. His own wouldn't work.  
His face twisted in a frightening smile. "Very well," he laughed.  
And so, the duel began, Harry and Voldemort both cursing each other, throwing spells. But Harry knew Voldemort was holding back. He could simply kill him. But he seemed to be enjoying himself and sufficed in the Cruciatus and other pain giving spells.  
The whole while, the prophecy lay in the back of his mind. There was something there, if only he could find it. Curses flew freely. Harry could hear screams from all round him, cries of pain and grief as more fell. He had to stop it!  
How long it lasted, he didn't know, but it was while he was on his knees, again writhing in pain from his scar, that the meaning of the prophecy hit him. When the pain stopped Harry laughed. It was so simple. It had been all along! He knew how Voldemort could be defeated. He got to his feet, shaking, but when he looked at Voldemort, he smiled. Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously.   
"What are you smiling at, boy?!" he yelled.  
Harry laughed. "You!" he said, clutching his sides as his laughter became uncontrollable.  
Voldemort looked murderous and he hit Harry with a new douse of pain.  
Harry gasped as he fell, but even the pain couldn't contain the joy he was feeling inside.   
When it was over, he didn't try to get up. He knew he didn't have the strength.   
It would be hard for everyone at first, but they'd get on with their lives. Harry briefly thought of Ginny and he knew a moment of doubt. No. He had to do this for Ginny as well. He loved her too much to let her live in fear for the rest of her life.  
He had a sudden sense of understanding. Harry reached deep into himself, he knew where his power came from, knew how he could use it. He dropped the wand. It would be of no use. He embraced his life, observing what a beautiful thing it was, how he needed to give it so that all the others like it could continue. He was so happy that it only fueled his life-force more. It grew into something so big and full of love that he wondered at how his body could hold it in. Well, that was simple. He'd just let it go.  
In that moment, peace fell upon the fighting again, though not one of fear. The Light took heart from it and grew strong. The Dark was afraid and looked down in shame at what they'd done.   
Sirius, Ron and Hermione all suddenly looked over towards Harry, feeling their hearts pulling them in that direction. They all felt inexplicable fear grip them as they realized what was going on. Yet at the same time, deep down, smiled, because they knew he was doing what he'd always been meant to do.  
Ginny had been fighting her way back towards Harry the whole time. Now she saw him on his knees before Voldemort, a smile of complete bliss on his face. And she knew what he was going to do as well.  
"HARRY! NO!" she screamed as she lunged forward. But she was too late.  
Harry let go.  
Just as she reached him, everything exploded in white light.  
  
_There was silence and peace all around her, a light breeze playing across her face, when his soft voice spoke to her comfortingly...   
"You know I have to."  
"But Harry! Please! You can't leave me! I love you!"   
"I love you too. Don't you see?!" *A laugh* "That's why I'm doing this."  
"But, Harry, I can't live without you! I'll die."  
"No, you won't Ginny. You won't. If you really love me, and I know you do, you'll live."  
"Harry-"  
"Live, Ginny."_  
  
The light disappeared, and when it was gone, nothing remained of Voldemort, not even ashes. His Death Eaters, realizing they'd been defeated, didn't even put up a struggle.  
Slowly, as realization dawned on everyone, a cheer began, slowly growing until it was a roar. Wizards fell to their knees, some shouting in joy, others sobbing with relief.  
Only one small figure didn't join in the celebration.   
Ginny Weasley sat, holding Harry gently, rocking back and forth, crying. He was gone.  
Harry Potter was dead, the smile still on his face.  
A light breeze ruffled her hair.  
_"Live, Ginny."_ The words seemed to be carried on the wind.  
Ginny looked up abruptly, her eyes red. Her heart skipped a beat. The wind returned, encircling her, caressing her before blowing away.  
_"Live."_


End file.
